Love's Gift
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Sorry I couldn't think of a good title... Request from crimean-royal-knight-kieran on tumblr. Kieran shows Rhys just how much he really loves him. KieranxRhys lemons some fluff and just a hint of sad stuff


**Here you go Kevin enjoy. This is LEMONS SO BEWARE oh there's little side notes of IkexSoren and Marcia is mackin on Oscar but Oscar isn't paired with anyone here **

-Rhys-

I wake up; the warmth from the man that is normally beside me is gone. I pull my arms underneath me, clutching them to my chest to keep my fingers warm. I let out a soft groan. I wonder where he could be. Perhaps out on duty… He never misses a day for anything, not even me.

I give up on going back to sleep, I've slept in long enough anyways. Sitting up, the thick white blanket falls off my shoulders. I shiver as the cold air nips my bare skin. I dress quickly, wondering exactly what time it is, and if anyone else was up too.

As I come out of my room I see Ike and Soren just down the hall. They don't notice me. I must not be to late then. Or I am late and Soren was just letting everyone sleep in. Which I doubt that's the case. I follow them into the dining room at a distance.

Mia is already at the table, yelling at Oscar, who is just happily ignoring her while setting plates out. He looks over as the three of us come inside. Ike falls down into a chair, letting his head fall onto the table, which isn't an odd thing to see. Soren sits beside him, softly placing a hand on the top of his head.

I pull out a chair as well and sit down, softly placing my hands in my lap. Kieran isn't here either, so he must be out like I thought. During the war, I started falling in love with him, and since he always got himself hurt, I got to be around him a lot.

We grew very close, and eventually I told him how I felt about him. He was shocked at first, but he told me he felt the same way. Oscar convinced him to leave the Crimean Royal Knights, though it tore him apart, and he joined us to be with me.

Having him here has been wonderful, and he gets along well with everyone, though he can get on people's nerves with how loud he gets. I look at Oscar, who is listening to Mia now.

"Oscar, Ike does it _all the time_. Why won't you spar with me?" She's always so interested in fighting with everyone.

It's a very admirable feature though.

"No, I'm busy." He denies as he goes around the counter and continues cooking breakfast.

"Well what about later?" Mia suggests.

"No, I'll be busy then too." He shakes his head no.

"What?! You don't even know if you will be or not! And besides, make Boyd and Rolf do it for you." The swordswoman sighs and sits down heavily in her chair.

"No. Go spar with someone else." Oscar puts food on the plate in front of her.

"No! I've sparred with everyone but you!" She whines, even though she starts eating.

"You have not. You haven't sparred with Soren, or Rhys, or Rolf, or Boyd. Go ask one of them." He serves breakfast to everyone else who's out here.

"Soren would purposely kill me, Rhys…" She looks at me as she gets a death glare from Soren. "Kieran would purposely kill me… And your brothers suck."

"Go ask Kieran. I'm sure he'd love to." Oscar says plainly.

"No, he's got a horse." She shakes her head no.

"So do I." The green haired paladin points out.

"Yeah but he would probably kill me and not even notice…" Mia sighs.

"Why don't you just go practice by yourself? You don't _always_ need someone to spar with you." Oscar sits down a chair away from me.

"Yes I do, dummies don't fight back, my enemies do. What am I supposed to do when I go out on the battlefield and expect them to just stand there while I hack at them?" The blue haired girl stands and cleans up her plate.

"Go pretend to be Shinon and tie Boyd to a tree." He suggests.

"Then he can't fight back." The girl comes and sits right beside Oscar.

"Yeah, and it's still a dummy, too." I look over as I hear Rolf's voice.

"Yeah, that too. Come on, just once, please? I'll never ask again." Mia begs the paladin.

"Okay, once. Come on." Oscar stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

Mia jumps up excitedly, grabs her sword from beside the doorway and chases after him. I look down at my food. I start eating, planning where to check for Kieran first. He'd probably be at the outpost… Not five minutes later, Oscar comes back into the dining room without Mia.

It's completely silent before Mia comes in, sitting down heavily in her chair, her arms crossed and a very angry scowl on her face. I shake my head slowly. I don't even want to know what happened.

"That was so unfair! I thought I could trust you!" Mia finally bursts out.

"You can't trust your enemies." He states plainly.

"But you're not my enemy!" She sounds like she might start crying, but I know she won't.

"I was in that situation." He shrugs.

Mia looks down, mumbling to herself something about 'stupid Oscar' and 'you wouldn't fight a real enemy by throwing wooden spoons at them'. I chuckle as I clean up my plate. Maybe Oscar knows where Kieran is.

"Oscar, do you know where Kieran is?" I ask him as I go back into the dining room.

"I don't know where he went. He just told me that he would be back later. He left a little after sunrise." He answers me.

"Oh… Okay, thank you." I nod and head back to my room.

I wonder where he could have gone… Maybe he had something important he had to do that he didn't tell me about. I start back down the hall, stopping about two doors down. I knock softly, then enter the room. Shinon is sitting on the edge of Gatrie's bed.

Not long ago, we were ambushed while we were out and Gatrie was almost killed by an arrow in the chest. He's been healing well, and Shinon has been helping make sure of that. I smile kindly.

"How are you feeling?" I question and I look at the bandages wound around his chest.

"He's fine," Shinon answers.

I glance to him, then lean forward and start carefully stripping the bandages.

"Yes, I can tell. You haven't bled through your bandages at all lately." I smile.

The wound has almost entirely healed. I can tell it's still painful for him, as he always cringes in pain when he moves and I clean it. I look up at Gatrie.

"Have you needed the pain medicine at all?" I question.

"No," He answers through gritted teeth.

"It sounds like you might need it though…" I reply as I grab a small vial of clean water.

I've left most of my supplies here at Shinon's request, and taught him a little to help Gatrie out when he needs it. As I clean his chest, I hear Shinon stand. I finish cleaning his chest and apply more clean cotton to the wound. After wrapping his chest back up, I stand back.

"I know Shinon's been taking care of you, but don't forget to come and get me. I still need to make sure everything's going okay." I tell Gatrie.

"I know… Will you tell Oscar to make me food?" He asks me hopefully.

"Of course." I smile, then look to Shinon.

The older archer is standing in front of the window, looking outside. I go over to him. He only glances at me before looking back out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I inquire.

"Has Kieran come back yet?" He finally replies after a moment.

"No, why?" I feel my head tip to the side slightly.

"He left this morning… I stopped him and asked where he was going. He said he was going back to the palace, but he didn't tell me why. I think he went back for good." Shinon's voice is rather quiet.

I'm silent. Why would he go back and not tell me? He seemed happy here, he seemed happy here with me and everyone else. I know he missed them, but why didn't he at least tell me? I can't help but feel my heart sink. I want to cry, but I don't.

"You really think he won't come back?" My voice is no more than a whisper.

"Rhys, come on don't be so sad, he'll probably come back," Shinon turns to me apologetically.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he wasn't really happy here?" Tears edge my eyes, but I blink them back.

"No, Kieran was happy here, I know he was. He was very happy here. He'll be back, don't worry." The archer reassures me.

"I hope you're right, Shinon." I sigh.

"Don't worry, I know I am." He smiles at me.

"Let me know if Gatrie needs anything…" I turn and leave the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

I go back to the kitchen. Thankfully Oscar is still there. Ike and Soren are as well.

"Oscar, can you make something for Gatrie?" I ask him after a moment to make sure I don't still sound so depressed.

"Hmm?" He looks over. "Oh, yeah."

"Thank you." I nod as well.

I look down at the ground as Soren and Ike start talking to one another and Oscar starts cooking.

"Hey Oscar, do you think Kieran is unhappy here?" I speak up after a moment.

"What? Kieran? Unhappy? No, Kieran is always happy." He shakes his head no as he replies.

"But then why would he leave? There must have been something wrong for him to leave and not tell anyone where he was going." I point out.

"No, he could have just had something really important to do that he forgot about. I'm certain that Kieran is not upset over anything." The green haired paladin reassures me.

I don't reply. Maybe they're right. Kieran is kind of absent minded, him forgetting something important is very likely. I sit down in a chair to wait for Oscar to finish making Gatrie's food. Ike and Soren keep quietly talking to each other.

My thoughts are broke by a high pitched, happy squeal. I jolt upright quickly. I look over quickly as a tall, pink haired girl throws herself on Oscar, knocking both of them over. They both land with a dull thud. I get up quickly.

I look around the counter to see Marcia hugging Oscar tightly, rubbing her face on his chest and happily laughing. Oscar looks dazed and confused. He soon realizes who is holding onto him and sits up in confusion. Marcia falls down into his lap and smiles up at him.

"Hi Oscar! It's been so long since I last saw you!" She giggles.

"Uh… Hi, Marcia, when did you get here?" The paladin replies.

"Sorry Oscar, she really wanted to see you…" I feel my eyes widen as I hear Kieran's voice behind me.

I spin around to see him standing in the doorway. I try my best not to run over to him, but I do walk up to him and lean against him. I feel him wrap his arm around my side as soon as I press against him. I keep my happiness and relief down.

"I missed you this morning…" I whisper after a moment.

"I know, I'm sorry… I should have warned you before I left." Kieran looks down at me.

I turn my head and press my face into his side. I wrap my arms around him tightly as I listen to Marcia talk quickly and excitedly to Oscar.

"Kieran, can we please go back to our room…? I-I need to talk to you…" I mumble.

He's quiet for a minute, and I swear I can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Yeah." Kieran agrees.

I pull away and start back to our room. He follows me down the hall. We go to our room, where I close the door. Kieran stands still for a moment, staring at the wall, before turning around to me slowly.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks after a moment of staring at me.

"I thought you had left… And you weren't coming back…" I admit as I lower my head.

"What? Rhys, I wouldn't do something like that!" He sounds shocked.

"I thought you were unhappy here, with me…" I feel tears come to my eyes, but I slowly blink them back.

I'm shocked as I feel a warm hand under my chin. He doesn't try to move me at all, but his hand does move and gently rub my cheek. He takes a couple steps forward and places his hand on my waist. I look up slowly as I feel him press himself against me.

I turn my face into his hand. Kieran smiles at me, softly pushing my hair back behind my ear as he does. I press myself back against him, putting my hands on his chest. As he slides his hand down to wrap around my midriff, I lay my head on his shoulder. His strong arms wrap around me tightly.

"I don't think I could ever be unhappy when I'm with you. I'll always stay here with you, because I love you." I close my eyes tightly and bury my face farther into his shoulder.

"I left this morning because I needed to ask someone for advice." I tilt my head up a little to look at Kieran's face, and he smiles at me once our eyes meet. "I know you've noticed that I'm… Really nervous around you. I wanted to ask someone who had experience with something like this, that wasn't Ike."

"Ooohh you didn't go speak with Makalov did you?" I cringe at the thought of any advice that man could give.

"No, I went and spoke with Geoffrey." Kieran chuckles. "Makalov would be the last person I'd ask advice from. Geoffrey didn't really know what to say though… Rhys, what I'm trying to say is that I want to be more open and less awkward around you. I'm so… Not myself around you and it makes me feel like I'm keeping myself from you."

"You know you don't have to be like that," I insist. "I love you for you, there's no need to hide anything, even if you are quite loud."

I notice a faint pink tinge on his cheeks at my comment. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, everyone makes sure I am."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it. It sets you apart from everyone else well."

"But it's annoying."

"No it's not. It's cute." I sigh as I stand back slightly.

"Okay but the point is I'm to shy around you that I don't even have the courage to kiss you in public. And not only that, but I've only kissed you anywhere but your cheek _once_. How long have we been together?" I can tell he's getting rather desperate to get his point across.

"Six months," I reply as I take his hand and lead him over to our bed.

"And doesn't it bother you I've only really kissed you once?" We both sit down, and I take both of his hands.

He lets me move his arms closer to me, holding both his hands in mine.

"Well, it doesn't bother me… More that it worries me. I thought you might have thought I was a bad kisser or something…" I admit with a small laugh.

"No, I'm just to embarrassed to do it again! You're a _wonderful_ kisser; I'm just ridiculously shy around you." Kieran's cheeks are dark red, and he's avoiding looking at me.

"Aww," I move closer and lean against him. "Kieran, there's no reason to be so shy around me. What is it that makes you feel like you have to be shy around me?"

"I-I don't know." He replies honestly.

"So you're just shy?" I move a little closer again.

"Y-yeah." His voice is very quiet.

I lean toward him, just centimeters from his face. Kieran turns his head toward me, his eyes widening in surprise as he sees me so close. I let his hands drop and I cup his face in my hands. Tipping my head to the side, I press my lips to his.

It takes a moment, but he kisses me back eventually. I feel the tips of his fingers brush against my cheek. I kiss harder as I hear a pleased 'mmm'. Finally I pull away from, but just barely. As I go to say something, Kieran wraps his arms around me and kisses me again.

I smile through it, feeling him turn and press himself against me. I'm pushed over slowly and lain down on my back. Kieran pulls away only long enough for him to fix his position and sit over me. My cheeks turn dark red. He doesn't sit down on me all the way; he's much to big for that.

I don't say it, but I know what he's doing. Is he going to ask me if I want this or not? Or is he just going to do it? As I'm thinking, I feel his lips trail down my chin and along my jawline. He kisses my neck several times. I let out a small moan at the new, exhilarating feeling.

I keep my eyes tightly shut, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. Kieran's hands rubs my sides slowly, one of them slipping up under my shirt to rub my flat chest. The urge to arch myself into his chest takes over and I press against him.

"If you don't want this, stop me, I don't want to do something you don't want." I hear Kieran mumble past my neck.

His voice sends a pleasurable tingle down my spine. I bite my lip and hold back a moan.

"N-no, don't stop, I love you Kieran." I pant out.

It's only a little kissing and touching, but I've never felt anything better in my life. I hold onto him tighter, moaning loudly as he bites down on my shoulder.

"I love you too Rhys," He kisses my ear while large hands push my shirt up.

I lift my arms as he pulls it off and drops it on the side of the bed. I hold the back of his neck, slowly getting the courage to pull his shirt off as well. We've never seen each other naked before, so as he sits back and takes a good look at me, I pull his shirt off.

My thin arms wrap around his neck and I pull him down against me, rubbing my bare chest against his. His well-defined muscles feel like heaven against my flat chest. Warm kisses are trailed from my shoulder down to my chest.

I look down and watch Kieran leave kisses along my chest, moving lower. He gets down to the hem of my pants and tugs them down slightly, revealing faintly defined 'v' lines. My face is dark, hot red. A breathless pant escapes my lips once I feel a warm tongue trace slowly along one of them.

Kieran sits up again, sitting over me on his hands and knees. I reach up and put my hands on the sides of his neck. I'm sure he's noticed how excited I've gotten, as when he carefully lowers himself to rub against me, he's just as hard.

The red haired knight grinds against me slowly, forcing me to arch myself into him again. I hold back a pleasured cry. His larger frame shadows me easily. I look up at him with pleading eyes, only to see him staring down at me with a warm, loving look.

He hooks a finger into a belt loop on my pants and starts to pull them down. I turn my head away as I feel my hard member spring up. I feel a hand on the inside of my thigh, and my leg is pushed out. Kieran moves so he's sitting between my legs.

I whine and cover my face with my arms. Kieran's soft chuckle tells me he finds my embarrassment cute. I huff and press my face farther into my arms. The knight grabs my legs softly and wraps them around his waist. I move my arm just slightly to look at him.

"Is this what you want? I won't do any more unless you want it _for sure_." Kieran reaches forward and massages an exposed part of my neck.

"Yes, Kieran, I'm sure this is what I want." I reply, but don't move my arms.

"Come on, move your arms, I want to see your cute face." Kieran leans toward me and softly noses my arm.

It takes me a moment, but I lower my arms. I shyly look up at him. I receive a kiss in return. I smile, but my bare skin against his rough pants is uncomfortable. I reach down and tug at his pants with a whine. He happily obliges and pulls his pants and undergarments off, tossing them off to the side.

I avoid looking at his thick length with a blush. Kieran leans over and opens the bottom drawer in the nightstand. I watch as he takes out the small jar of muscle relaxant I gave him a while ago. My heart beats quickly as I watch him scoop some of it onto his fingers, and start coating his length in it.

I ignore my aching member, not wanting to seem desperate in front of him. I hold my breath in excitement and a small amount of fear as Kieran carefully lifts my hips and places himself at my entrance.

I smile, putting my head back as Kieran kisses my neck as a form of calming. I feel him start pushing in. I let out a soft cry, a warm, nerve-racking feeling softly trailing up my body. I have to bite my knuckles to keep quiet as he pushes in farther.

Soon he stops pushing himself into me. His strong arms wrap around me, one around my midriff and the other around my shoulders. His face is buried in my neck, and he kisses me over and over. He lifts his head again to look down at me.

"K-Kieran," I pant out, wrapping both my arms tightly around his neck as he starts thrusting himself in and out of me slowly. "Kieran,"

I can barely form a coherent sentence past the overwhelming pleasure. I rest my chin on his shoulder, trying my hardest to keep my quivering legs from falling off his waist. My breath comes in long, hard pants, his thrusts going deeper into me each time.

Something deep inside me is struck and I arch myself quickly into Kieran, my fingers digging into his shoulders. I can no longer keep myself quiet, and I cry out loudly in electrifying pleasure. Kieran keeps hitting the same spot. I smile as I hear him moan.

"Kieran," I claw at his back as pre-cum pours from the tip of my member. "Kieran, I'm not going to last much longer."

"I love you Rhys," Kieran bites down on my shoulder.

I clench my jaw in pain. Just a couple more thrusts and I throw my head back in a loud scream.

"Kieran!" I scream his name as I come hard on both our chests.

As I cling to him, riding out my bliss high, I feel Kieran release into me as well. I try my hardest to keep a hold of him, but I'm just to weak and my arms slip down from around his neck. I lie there on my back, my arms lying out at my side.

Kieran sits up over me, pulling out of me at the same time. He doesn't lay down on me, but he keeps himself up over me. I smile at Kieran.

"I love you Rhys." He kisses me sweetly.

I lift my arms weakly, slipping my fingers into his short, red hair. I raise my head just enough to be the one to kiss him, but lay down soon after. I still haven't caught my breath yet.

"I love you too Kieran." I say again while watching him lay down on my side.

He wraps both his arms around me tightly, keeping me held tightly to his chest. I roll over in his arms, pressing my face into his chest. His warm, comforting scent clouds my thoughts. I'm so happy he wasn't leaving.

"Don't ever leave me," I mumble as I start slowly falling asleep.

"That won't happen so long as I have something to do with it." I feel him kiss the side of head.

I fall asleep with a small smile.

**There you go crimean-royal-knight-kieran I hope you enjoyed this I crammed fluff, angst and lemons all into one little story. Please review! **


End file.
